


Might Just Die || 죽어버릴지도 몰라

by xrisaseokjin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO-M - Freeform, F/M, Gang AU, OT12EXO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrisaseokjin/pseuds/xrisaseokjin
Summary: Hae young was living a happy life of a 17-year-old; a loving mother and father, a caring older brother, stable monthly income that provided for everyone, she had her own room, the people in school liked her and her best friend was always there for her. But...some one is out to ruin that thanks to her family's dark past that not even she knows about...





	1. Just Ordinary

Hae young. An ordinary 17-year-old living a happy life. She had a loving mother and father, a caring older brother, stable monthly income that provided for everyone, a room all for herself, the people in school liked her and she went along with almost everyone and her best friend Yoo jung was always there for her.

What else could she ask for?


	2. Sudden Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness can be crumbled down into pieces with just one reunion.

The start of her last year of high school was near and she felt ready. Well...actually there didn't seem to be much that had changed from last year, she actually felt even more comfortable in school. There wasn't anything new to fear about. Everything was familiar.

School days passed like usual. Teachers talking about their own boring opinions in life, jokes and laughs here and there throughout the day, relaxing lunch time with You jung and sometimes with the boys. Speaking of the boys, their names were Luhan, the cute one, Sehun, the youngest one in your small group of friends and Yifan, the handsome one but with an unapproachable like aura surrounding him. Yifan was the one that always caught her attention. He had transferred to her school in the second year of high school and surprisingly already knew Luhan and Sehun. From the moment he walked into her classroom Hae young thought that he was breathtaking and him ending up in her group of friends made her have a little crush on him but she didn't want to admit it even to herself.

When Christmas vacations arrived Hae young and her family almost always went to her grandma's house in the woods and so they did that year. Christmas passed with relatives, wishes, Christmas lights hung up almost everywhere around the house and food...a lot of food. Her cousins were there and Hae young thankfully got along with them well. Two days after Christmas she and her family decided to start going back to home. It was night, the street lights of this area of the road were going on and off in their own accord. Snow was steadily falling from the cloudy winter sky. Suddenly, a group of motorbikes starting coming from the opposite way of the road and in the same direction of the car she was in. They didn't seem like they would stop even speeding up. Hae young's eyes went wide. Her dad pushed the brakes with as much force he could muster. The car came to a sudden halt waking up her brother that had been sleeping in the seat next her. The covered with helmets men on the motorcycles stopped just a few inches away from their car.

Hae young watched them wide eyed getting off from their vehicles. She turned to look at her mother who looked like she knew what was going on. Then she remembered her father's tattoo. That dragon that covered all his back, which was slowly fading in his skin with the passage of time. No one actually ever talked about how or why her father got that dragon tattoo. As she looked forward she saw one of the men that had his neck uncovered and noticed the dragon swirled around the man's neck. A gang probably; she thought. That man got closer to the driver's seat's window and lowered his head to look inside the car; helmet still on his head showing only his eyes which couldn't actually be seen due to the darkness surrounding the whole scene. The still unknown man lightly knocked the window and her father lowered the window letting the cold seep through and into the car. Her dad remained silent waiting for the man to speak first while looking at him with a hard and unreadable look on his face. Hae young was sitting in the seat right behind her dad and the man with the intimidating dragon on his neck turned his piercing gaze to her.

She held her breath; fearing what would come next. He leaned his arms on the door and turned to look at her dad.

"It's been a long time..." Was what came out of his mouth with a rough voice.

"What do you want?" It was her father this time; harsh tone in his voice.

"Oh, it's been such a long time and _this_ is the way I'm treated?" Said the man with a playful tone and sarcastm dripping from his tongue.

"What did you expect..? A _hug_ or something like that..?" Said her dad back to him returning his sarcasm.

"You know you shouldn't be like _that_ to old friends, _don't you_?" The way he said it made her father's expression darken even more if that was even possible by now.He now took off his helmet showing his handsomely aged face. The scar that dragged all the way from his cheekbone to the tip of his lips making the smirk that was plastered across his face look scarier and his appearance more intimidating than it already was. 

"What do you want?" Her father repeated but with a more demanding tone in his voice. 

"Umm...I dunno...maybe your life or your cute little daughter." He said nonchalantly with the same smirk playing on his lips.

He looked back at Hae young once again. Her nails were dug up in her soft palms painfully numbing the shock that was coming at her in waves. The man swiftly opened the driver's door and pulled her father out of the car. Once her dad's feet were on the ground he tried to land a punch on the man's face. He skilfully turned his head around making her father momentarily loose his balance from the force he had put into it. 

"I see you are being a bit impatient _aren't you_.." Said the man with sarcasm once again. "Let me fix that _annoying_ habit of yours." His hand reached inside his leather jacket and once his hand reached what he wanted he qiuckly pulled it out. His hand was now holding a gun. 

 _'What is he doing? He can't just shoot him! Come on Hae young! Do something!'_ Her head was going crazy. She felt like she just _had_ to do something.

"Come on what happened? Are ya out of practice?" Said the man again his voice now not low but at the peak of being a shout.

Just when he pointed the gun right at her father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second story~ I hope it will turn out well and how I want it though >~<


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life seems hazy in the eyes of a victim.

Just when he pointed the gun right at her father...

"STOP!" She almost screamed as she got in front of her father. Her father's eyes grew wide seeing his daughter trying to protect him and not the other way around.

"Please stop. Why are you doing this?!" She told the intimidating man who seemed satisfied with her actions and dropped his arm to his side.

"I think your father knows better the answer to your question cutie." He said back to her while stepping closer and closer to her.

She was so confused and the adrenaline that was running through her veins didn't help her think anything.

"Kris...come and show her the way." Said the man. He was now so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her face but she was glued in her spot not making a step back and trying her best not to break down in tears in front of him not wanting to seem fragile.

After what the man said another man came towards her; he was taller than all the men in the group, she noticed, his shiny black helmet only showing his dark eyes that seemed familiar to her. The man with the neck tattoo stepped back from her and the tall man was coming closer and closer to her. She stared at his eyes and they somehow looked more familiar as he was getting closer to her but the state she was in right now didn't let her think further than that.

He was inches away from her and then everything started spinning around her. She started falling as her legs felt numb. Two strong arms caught her, preventing her from falling hard on the ground. The last thing she heard before completely blacking out was a loud bang next to her and then...nothing.

*~---*---~*

Hae young was slowly regaining her consciousness and started fluttering her eyes open. She then realised that she was wearing a helmet and when she tried moving her arms to try and remove it she felt the hard rope that her wrists were tightly tied in. She then saw that she was facing someone's back and her arms were tied around his waist. As she looked to the side she saw the blurred lights of buildings that were moving fast from her sight and she finally realized that she was on top of a motorbike. The buildings seemed familiar to Hae young and when her vision wasn't as blurry as it was before she could recognize her location. She was back in Seoul.

Then the memories of what happened a while ago in the dark bridge all came flooding back in her mind. She was probably with that 'Kris' she had heard the scary man say. The thoughts of what could have happened to the rest of her family made her feeling more hopeless. She now felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her body shivered with each sob. That made Kris realize that she had woken up from the sleep she was forcefully put into. He wanted to comfort her in some way but he knew that he was still the 'bad guy' so he just looked ahead on the road as he was approaching the darker side of the city.

He was ordered to bring her to his apartment until the head said otherwise and of course don't let her leave under any condition. When he reached his destination he stopped his black motorbike in front of an old looking building. He took his dagger from his jacket and sliced the rope that was tightly tied on her wrists and set them free. Her arms fell on her sides as there was nothing to hold them in place anymore. Kris got off from the bike and once his feet were on the ground he extended his arm motioning Hae young to get his hand and carefully get off from the bike too. She hesitated at first but just a glance at his firm eyes had her doing what she was told to do. She took off her helmet when she stepped on the ground as her hands were no longer bound together.

"Follow me." He said without any emotion evident in his voice.

"B-but w-what if...if I refuse to..?" Hae young tried protesting with a small voice even if she tried to make her voice sound firm but it by no means came out as she wanted it to.

"The more times you refuse orders the worse your situation becomes from now on. " He warned her with a firm and low tone even though he didn't want to make her fear him but what choice did he have?

He decided to take off his helmet when Hae young was facing his back so she wouldn't recognize him...just yet. Hae young lowered her head not wanting to make eye contact with his intimidating orbs and just followed him inside the poorly lit hallways. In the end of a hallway were stairs going downwards to a place that she couldn't clearly see as it was getting darker as the stairs went down. Hae young continued to follow him down the stairs after she paused for a second to gulp down the lump in her throat. The stairs led to a door and Kris took out of his tight black jeans' pocket a silver key and started unlocking it.

Hae young would be less surprised if she saw some place that looked creepy but seeing a normal apartment inside the door made her eyes widen in surprise. She was still facing his back as she followed the said Kris inside the apartment. Once she heard the door close she turned to look at that Kris that had brought her all the way here and her eyes widened much more this time upon seeing his whole face. The familiar eyes she was seeing until now were put into place like a puzzle inside her mind.

"Yi-Yifan..?" She stuttered as she took a step backwards not believing her eyes.

"You can't call me like that from now on." He said while locking his strong gaze with Hae young's widened eyes. "I'm Kris from this point on. Do you understand?" He said as he took a bigger than normal step towards Hae young.

"Yes, but w-why..? I mean why did it have to be you..?" She said; her eyes welling up once again feeling betrayed for some reason not even she herself could explain.

"That...I can't answer just yet. Sorry Hae young-ah but you just have to do what you are told to..." He said while looking down at her crestfallen face. "Just sleep for now, it's late. You can sleep in the bed there." He said while pointing at a bed that could fit just two people with grey sheets and a matching comforter on top located way back in the corner of the small apartment.

*~---*---~*

Yifan had gone to the restroom to change into comfortable clothes. He wore an old white tank top that showed off his built arms and a pair of dark gray sweatpants. By the time he had freshened up and changed clothes Hae young had ready climbed on one side of the bed. When Yifan went out he saw Hae young huddled under the thick comforter on one side of the bed. Yifan looked at her; how her form didn't take up much space on the bed, how she was laying in a fetus position with the comforter brought up all the way to her neck. He tried getting under the covers without stirring her up. Once he was settled in sleep took over him quickly.

*~---*---~*

Yifan's eyes fluttered open as he felt someone next to him moving around. While still lying on the bed he turned his head to see what was happening. His thick eyebrows furrowed as the sight of Hae young having her eyes tightly shut and waving her head from left to right in fear made his heart clench for some reason that was still foreign to him.

_'A nightmare probably'_ Thought Yifan as his eyes were examining every inch of her face.

"N-no...d-don't..." Was what came out of Hae young's mouth like a scared whisper.

Yifan put his palm on the side of her face to lightly shake her awake but it took more force to wake her from her petrifying nightmare. So he did just that. His large hand still lightly cupping the whole right side of her face, Yifan shook her with more force this time.

"Hae young-ah...It's just a nightmare..." Said Yifan with that deep voice of his.

Hae young's eyes shot up and went wide in surprise. She looked around with eyes still wide until last night came flooding into her mind. Her eyes and expression softened but only for tears to start pouring from her eyes. Yifan's hand stll hadn't left the side of her face from when he tried to wake her up and his thumb was now unconsciously wiping her tears away. Yifan was lying on his stomach, his one elbow was holding him up while his other hand was on Hae young's face. They were both still lying down and their faces were closer than usual. Hae young despite being in that state couldn't help but notice this, new to her, kind and caring side of Yifan. Her teary eyes looked up to Yifan's face. Thick eyebrows still furrowed in worry.

"Didn't you say that it was _just_ a nightmare..? I-I think that nightmare might actually be the present..." She said and lightly put her hands on the wrist of the warm palm that was pressed on her face and slowly tore the hand away from her reddened face. At that moment Yifan might have not really noticed it but his hand being torn away from her made something in him stir up.

"Alright...I get what you are saying better than you might think right now." Yifan looked down at her. The usual cold expression was now back on his face and Hae young hated how well she knew that expression of his. "I'm saying this now so you don't misunderstand anything. You should feel _lucky_ that I was chosen as the one that had to _take you away_..." Their eyes now locked with each other. The intense look in his orbs had her frozen in place; not even her eyes could move away from his. "But don't take advantage of the fact that you already know me. It would do both of us and mostly _you_ more good if I am just a bad guy that you met one night..." Yifan finished with another signature blank, expressionless and cold face.

Hae young's face remained as solemn as she could muster and her glistering eyes looked up at the guy a few inches away from her face. Dried paths of tears marking her porcelain clear skin. Yifan's gaze traveled all over her face one last time before turning around his body, his back now facing her. "Go back to sleep..." He said like a whisper but with that husky and deep voice it came out like something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Yifan's first appearance~ I hope inspiration comes to me so I can update soon~


	4. The Past That Makes Us Go Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life might feel like a nightmare but you should know that you always wake up from it.

~*flashback*~

"Please...I'm begging you...Please stop." Said the little boy like a scared whisper. What his young innocent eyes were witnessing didn't allow him to hove a bigger and more confident voice come out of his mouth. Wide eyes stinging with tears threatening to pour out like a waterfall.

_Hang in there...Be brave...Do it for dad..._

But even if they heard him they wouldn't stop. His little hands curled up into fists, holding his mentality together as tight as the boy could handle. A little boy who had his only family beaten to a pulp and thrown on the cold concrete right in front of his eyes; what was a boy in that situation supposed to do? His youthful mind shouldn't have to deal with such a harsh reality. But here he was and time sadly can not be stopped and heroes don't exist outside of comics and movies so even if the boy thinks about such a thing as being ' _saved_ ' by one them he is going to be waiting for too long.

The men who seemed to be about the same age as his father were standing in front of his father's unconscious body. As the boy raised his head one particular man caught his eye. A man in about 30 years of age with a dragon tattoo circled around his neck and a fresh wound with dried blood coming down from it on one side of his handsome face. His intense eyes screamed madness with that gleam of craziness in the corner of his irises. On his side was another man his back facing the scared boy. His black shirt was sideways ripped apart exposing his back and a snake looking dragon tattoo sprawled in the middle of his back. His back muscles tensed as he heard the boy's pleas. He turned to look at the man with the wound on his face locking his gaze with his. They exchanged nothing but unsaid words and the man with the cut open shirt left the scene just like that. He left almost too hurriedly; it seemed. Like he was _impatient_...out of _habit_.

*~---*---~*

Waking up like this had unpleasantly become somewhat of a 'daily' kind of thing. Trying to even out his breathing. Eyes suddenly opening wide in horror. Cold air and defening silence embracing him from all sides. Forehead covered with a light sheet of sweat from the nightmare he had almost _always_ been having. Well, not always just since _that_ day.

But this time a warm presence was right next to him and light steady breathing could be heard. His eyes closed and his lips formed a slight curve as he let himself calm down and go back to his senses. As his eyes opened once again he turned his head to look at the person that was next to him. His eyes fell upon the reddened and puffed up eyes of hers. _Yesterday must have been such a challenge for her to go through...Too bad that everything is just about to start._ Was one of the first things that crossed his mind at that moment which seemed to be full of _her_. _Her_ raven hair that spread on the pillow under her head. _Her_ slightly gaping pink lips. But he was being oblivious once again. Ignoring his heart like he always had been doing.

So he got up as he tried to let her have the last bits of peaceful sleep. After going to the bathroom to freshen up he headed to his little kitchen to make a coffee for him and something for _her_. After drinking some of his black coffee he opened the stove and put on a buttered pan. Cracking in an egg and whisking it around the pan with his chopsticks to make a basic omelette. After finishing he just put it on a plate and placed it on the counter for _her_ to find it when she wakes up. He then put on his casual clothes and got ready to head out for the day. Before he closes the door and locks it he takes a longer than he wanted glance at _her_ and now actually feels like going out.

*~---*---~*

He sat back trying to make himself comfortable on the hard wooden chair. Eyelids slowly lifting up to see his old _friend_ sitting not-so-comfortably on his own seat across from the old table. It has been a long time since he last saw him. However, they were no longer on the same side. His face no longer had that familiar smile that he was so fond of; it was more harsh as the passage of time was now evident on his face. As much as he wanted to see that smile again he remembered who got them in this place in the first place. His own self. The person that was growing to feel more and more strange in his body. He wasn't resisting it though. He let that devil take over him; leaving him like an empty sea shell washed away by the waves on a deserted land. He no longer knew who he was.

*~---*---~*

Another coffee. _Great_. He has been making all kinds of drinks since early in the morning and it was now noon. Having his _own_ café in a underground area like this made him busy almost all day. _People of the night_ , as other people call them, have weird sleeping hours so as time passed he got used to men having just woken up coming in past lunchtime hour. He also got used to all these harsh faces with intimidating vibes that ended up being very polite. But those petty jerks that come in and firt with him just for a free coffee get him in the nerves every time.

Just when he was about to sit down on one of the empty tables to enjoy his actual coffee for his long awaited break he heard his name being called out.

"Oi, Minseok-hyung.." was what came out from the deep voice he was so used to hearing for almost a decade now.

"Anything new..?" He said back as he took a look at the tall man's frowning face.

"We fucked up." He said almost breathlessly.

He himself feared of hearing those words come out of his friend's mouth. But he didn't have time for resentment. His body was moving without him even thinking about it. His hands reaching for the straps of his brown apron to untie it from his body. His feet led him to the hidden stairs on the back side of the store going down in a rather fast pace. Quickly taking out his keys he opened the door and let Yifan follow behind him like he has always done in these dreadful situations that couldn't help but happen. He then looked back at him.

"How de we take care of it?" Was his question then and every other time.

"Quietly." Was the answer that he need for his brain to take turns.

He opened the case full with knives ready to be picked by him and Yifan. He took the one he usually takes with him; a sharp knife that could even cut a feather falling from the sky. Yifan's choice was his usual too; a lengthy knife with little shark-like teeth on the ends that make the withdrawal more painful.

"You know the drill. Lead the way mad boy." He finished with a smirk and Yifan's lips formed the same kind of devilish smirk.

They changed into their jet black clothes that Minseok had in another suitcase and were ready to start their _business_ for the upcoming night.

~

It was probably just past 2 in the morning and the atmosphere was filled with the intimidating aura coming from the cold tall figure and the other pair of dangerous cat like eyes. Although the only source of light was the flickering street lights the two men's eyes were trained on the darkness of the night. No slip ups or noises were allowed; that unsaid rule was brought up in between the silent conversation their eyes had every time before they let themselves wander in the dark.

On the next turn to a small alley they spotted the dreaded man. Their legs moved skillfully, creeping up behind him. Once each one of them grabbed his forearms and having their knives already out they pushed them deep inside his sides going in between his ribs. Blood rushed through the new cuts and stained the man's clothes. His eyes flew wide open from the sudden pain and his lungs were desperate for oxygen. He took his last breath as he tried to make out from the dark the two faces but it was in vain.

_Their business for the night was completed._

 *~---*—~*

The smallest of light comming in from the tiny window on the top of the roof somehow managed to wake her up. She momentarily panicked at the unfamiliar room around her but she soon was back in reality. The painful memories were coming back in her head in waves. She felt so lost and betrayed. The fact that Yifan was who she saw him be the past 24 hours somehow made her whole two years of _knowing_ him a lie.

"Okay...now what.?" She said out loud; frustrated with herself.

She got up from the bed and let her toes touch the cold floor. Looking up at the clock attached on the wall she realised that it was now noon. What was she supposed to do now.?

_Escape._

Her feet almost run to where the door was. She put her hands on the door handle but it didn't budge. Her eyes searched for some kind of key and she opened almost every existing drawer in the apartment trying to find a non-existent key that she oh-so-hoped would magically appear in front of her eyes.

'Yifan isn't stupid..' She thought as her body slumped on the floor next to the bed.

_Useless._

That is how she is feeling right now. She let her eyes wander around the room and they landed on the kitchen counter. A plate was paced on it and she could make out a yellow sticky note right next to it. Walking up to the counter she saw the neatly made omelette on top of the plate. She then took the sticky note in her soft hands...

_"Eat something."_ Was scribbled with a black pen from him.

"The things you do Wu Yifan.." she let out with a sigh and put the note back on the counter.

_Guess I can't hate you can I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yifan is fluffy you can fight me on that.


	5. Small steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life gets harder there will always be someone to wrap their love around your opening wounds.

3:47 a.m.

The keys turned around, unlocking the apartment door. He stepped in and took off his shoes and almost froze in his place when he saw _her_. She was just standing in the middle of the room with her back slightly turned to him, some of her face still visible and vulnerable to his visual field. Hae young fully turned her head towards him upon hearing the door opening and his footsteps coming in after that. Just then, he saw the glistening eyes and the still flowing tear paths starting from her sad eyes and dripping from her chin. But his eyes were glued on her face and he hadn't yet noticed what her hand was occupied with. He needed the little moonlight coming in from the window to reflect on the silver object and to his eyes to notice it.

_A knife_.

His eyes widened and he rushed to her and grabbed both of her wrists. When he held up her right hand the knife she was holding in left her grip and fell on the floor with a thud. Her other wrist though made Yifan's grip around it loosen as he realised something wet on his hands. A liquid he was awfully _too_ familiar with.

_Blood_.

Hae Young's wrist had blood coming out from a cut on it. A metallic scent filled the air and Yifan's time seemed to stop. The dripping sound of her blood echoing in his ears. His feet rushed to where his _frequently_ used first-aid-kit was. He carelessly and in a rush trew everything standing in his way on the floor. Opening it with shaky long fingers he grabbed anything that looked like a bandage. Yifan rushed back to were Hae young was standing before only to find her slumped on the floor with her _good_ arm weakly holding her up. He, as carefully as he could muster, in this rare state of panic, picked up her hand and started to wrap the bandage around the cut on her delicate wrist to stop the bleeding.

When he was done he looked up at he lifeless eyes and couldn't help but ask...

"Why..? Why would you do this to yourself?" He tried to say as emotionless as possible but he couldn't help the angry tone coming out of his voice.

"I- I thought that you wouldn't come back and I was all a-alone and my- my family is probably..is probably-" She wasn't able to finish what she had started to explain as her tears and sobs took over her small voice that she was left with. Hae young didn't actually want to say it out loud; what could have become of her family. She just kept her head down and cried like she had never remembered herself crying before.

That was _it_ for him. Yifan couldn't stand being so far away from her and look at her cry her eyes out and just not do anything about it. So he let his heart guide his body for once. He took her preety face in his hands; making her look up at him and moved closer to her. He was now fully sitting on the floor and took his arm and put it over her shoulders; making her lean onto his chest as he placed his other hand on the top of her head to comfort her with light stokes on her raven black hair.

"I'll always come back. I promise you that, so mark my words." He started and he felt her holding tighter on his hoody at his words.

"And..I'll make sure that your family will be all right. So _please_ don't do anything like that _again_. _Hm_?" Yifan now waited for some kind of answer.

As he said those words she felt a foreign feeling of security; being in his arms seemed to be so safe to her at that moment. So she nodded her head; still having her arms around him and her head hidden in his chest.

But he didn't find it so reassuring. So, detaching his arms from her small back, he cupped her face once again to make her look into his eyes. The way she looked up at him reminded him of a lost cute puppy and he couldn't help but smile; rising the tips of his mouth just a fragment not making the smile so noticeable. But she saw his stern eyes turn softer, his irises dilated and his frowning brows softened. Just then a thought flew from her head;

_I wish I could see him like this more._

"Just _promise_ me." He now said with a more demanding but sweet tone.

As he wiped the last tear left on her face he lifted his other hand with his pinky finger extended towards her. She looked down at his gesture and couldn't help but smile as she locked her own pinky with his to _lock their promise._

 

 

*~---*—~*

 

 

It's been a week and Hae young was nowhere to be found. Yoo jung had sent her so many unseen messages on _every_ social account her best friend owned, she went all the way to her house and knocked on the door until a neighbor came out to tell her that they haven't come back from their holiday trip. But Yoo jung knew that they had started coming back; she still had that excited message from Hae young saying that they were on their way. She was out of ideas and felt so lonely without her bright smile to lighten her day.

On the day she dumped everything that was in her head on Luhan she might have felt somewhat better. Maybe the cold breeze on the school rooftop helped too. The cloudy and fogged up sky mirrored her heart but she had an emergency exit; Luhan. He was such a good listener, if you had to ask her about it. Though none of the things she told him seemed to surprise him, but she brushed the thought off when another topic came in her mind, but not entirely that different.

"Do you think that she's fine..?" She asked him but he thought that she more likely asking this to herself; asking _if she, Yoo jung, would be fine without her; Hae young._

"Yeah...I think she's fine." Luhan then turned his head towards her and locked his eyes with hers. "She's strong enough to be alright because she learned from someone I know." He finished with that angelic smile of his, that smile that lit up the foggy winter sky over their heads.

_The smile that lit up her gloomy days._

"You're really an angel.." was what escaped her gaping lips.

Upon realizing that she didn't just think that but the fact that she actually _said_ it made her hands fly to her mouth in disbelief. Eyes widened with surprise and _slight_ embarrassment. Luhan on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh at her actions one by one. From her blushing cheeks to her slightly trembling fingertips.

He let his head fall back and looked at the sky above him. Letting out another laugh with a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth as his hot breath got tangled in the freezing air. His lips kept that smile on them while he turned to look at her; his stunning smile still catching her off guard and making her slightly gasp.

"You're really cute when you do that." He said with that same smile plastered on his beautiful face as he lightly ruffled the top of her head with his warm hand.

Just then Yoo jung felt like a truck had crashed on her or more likely all over her heart. She felt the warmth coming from his hand somehow spreading all over her body. Her cheeks now tinted with an even deeper shade of red, matching with her red school-uniform-bow tie loosely tied around her small neck.

And now it was her turn to smile. Smile wholeheartedly at the warm feeling that she was welcoming in her heart.

_Something good might be coming out of this storm._

 

 

*~---*—~*

 

 

_Warmth_.

A _very_ peaceful one at that. One that was wrapping its hands around her petite body making her feel not only warm but _safe_ inside her shattered heart; made her want to drift back to her previous slumber. But, upon forcing her eyelids to open up, there was now _no way_ she would be going back to sleep because right in front of her eyes was Yifan sleeping oh-so-peacefully that she couldn't help but stare at him. At his relaxed features, slightly gaping plump lips, his messy black locks and _everything else._

  His arms suddenly tightened around her and that peaceful setting was now part of just Hae Young's memories as his lips pressed tightly on each other and his eyelids tightened their grip creating little crinkles on the corners of his eyes. His breath picked up a quicker speed than normal. She was now being pressed onto him or more like being held onto him. His palms turned into fists with white knuckles.

_'It's probably his turn to have a nightmare..'_ She thought as she cautiously and gently put her arm around his torso patting on his back and trying to sooth his pain. And she actually did. His breathing went back to normal and his tensed muscles turned calm once again. Although he _had_ calmed down Hae Young felt something wet dripping on her head.

_Drop by drop fell Yifan's tears and drop by drop his fragile self was slowly unveiled. Presented to Hae Young for her to see clearly._

She had to take care of him now; just like how he did that night and wrapped the bandage around her cut open wrist. She now had to stop some other kind of _bleeding_. His torn heart was _bleeding_ with tears he couldn't prevent from falling.

"Shh...it'll be alright.." She murmured to him not knowing if he would hear it or not.

She then realised that he too was broken; Yifan wasn't the dense man she, until then, pictured him to be. He was actually _too_ broken for her to imagine. But he was also too distant for her to get closer to and her to get to know that broken soul of his...

 

 

~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who are celebrating it and happy holidays to everyone.  
> I hope you are enjoying this story so far and thank you to everyone that is actually reading this try of mine on fiction.  
> Have a great day/night  
> XoXo  
> -Chrisa M.


End file.
